In order to ensure safety of a tire, it is needed to focus continuously on management information indicating tire conditions such as a pressure within a tire (referred as a tire inner pressure), a groove depth of tread pattern on a tire surface, an abrasion condition of a tire. A so-called air gauge is used to measure a tire inner pressure. A depth gauge or the like is known as a measuring instrument to measure a groove depth on a tire surface. Especially, a checking device is disclosed, which includes a sensor for measuring a tire inner pressure and a detector for detecting a groove depth to display digitally the measured tire inner pressure and groove depth (for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition to the above, various proposals have been made on a tire checking system for checking a pneumatic tire. For example, disclosed is a device, into which an operator inputs a groove depth of tread pattern, a tire abrasion degree, a tire inner pressure and so on that have been judged visually by the operator and which manages such information collectively (for example, Patent Document 2). In this device, such information is provided to a user of the tire by being displayed on a screen or as a printout.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open NO. S59-195514
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. H11-310020 (pages 2-3, FIG. 1)